


Goodbies

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: John visits Sherlock's grave and gives his final goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.

“There were so many things that I wanted to tell you but didn’t know how. Like how, when you would smile, your eyes would light up. When you laughed, it was music to my ears. When you were upset about something, you wouldn’t speak, eat, or sleep; but I knew how to cheer you up. I always did.  
  
I loved you more than anything, Sherlock. I understand why you did it. Really, I do. It’s okay.  
  
Eventually, I’ll move on, but for now you are still my everything. You will always have my heart; even if you don’t know it.  
  
When I was a kid, my mom always told me that I would _know_ when I found the love of my life.  
  
She was right.  
  
I found you. Now I just wish that I had told you sooner.  
  
There’s a quote I once heard, that I didn’t understand until now: “Ever has it been that love knows not its depth until the hour of separation.” It was said by Kahlil Gibran. I don’t know who he is, but he’s right.  
  
It hurts, you know - not having you here. I know you’re okay now, but I’m not, and I know that I said I understand, but sometimes I can’t help but wonder why.  
  
 _Why_ you couldn’t have come to me. _Why_ you couldn’t have gone for help.  
  
I know you liked to do things your own way, but I just wish that you would have let me be there for you. I would have done anything you asked of me.  
  
Well, almost anything. Had you asked me to let you do this on your own, I would have tried to slap some sense into you.  
  
I have to go now. Please know that, no matter what, you will always be my number one. You will always be my person. Always. I love you, Sherlock, and I always will. Goodbye.”  
  
With that, John turned and made his way back to the taxi that brought him to Sherlock’s grave.  
  
Sherlock, who stood hidden behind a nearby tree, let his tears fall freely.  
  
He had to do this. He had to. For John. _Because he loves him, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? x


End file.
